A Tale of Two Heroes
by Elkpelt
Summary: Bolt finds himself the border for his family of either having a home or living on the streets. Full Summery inside for it is very long. Rated K and Up.


Elkpelt: I'm a bit rusty with Fanfiction but hey, lets see what I can do. I did some more research on the characters and gave Penny's mom a name. Now that I look back at all of my Bolt fanfics, I find them… meh, kind of lazy and the characters like Mittens are VERY out of character. In this, I plan to fix the many mistakes I had in most of my Bolt fics/

Full Summery: Bolt finds himself suddenly becoming the border of having a home or having his family living on the streets. The bills have become too much for the family and Marissa finds herself stressed. Though, a sudden invite from Penny's uncle might be the diamond they have been looking for. Now on a short vacation in Nome, Alaska, Bolt and friends discover a dog relay race and the prize being a whopping load of cash! With this in mind, Bolt joins the race in order to aid his family in need. With new rivals and a mentor to pull the pooch of steel along, Bolt realizes that he might be diving into the belly of the beast! Slight BoltxMittens, plenty of friendship moments between Bolt and Penny.

Rated: K and Up

Note: Bolt. Mittens, Penny, Rhino, and "Marissa," are © of Disney and party. I only own Dead-Eye, Smooth Criminal and a few other dogs who shall be appearing in this Fanfic.

Title: A Tale of Two Heroes (The Title may not make sense. You'll figure it out as the story goes along.)

Prologue: Letters from Milo

Bills. Bills… and guess what? More bills… The kitchen table tinged a lovely brown was covered with the scattered mess that was the horrid bills. The round-framed woman by the name of Marissa was busy looking over each piece of paper with bulging dark brown eyes that seemed to mimic an enlarged and plump water balloon. Marissa face-palmed into the mess of bills, causing the irksome and stressful pieces of white paper to flutter to the floor where a certain white hound resigned, curled up at the heeled feet of his best friend's mother. Speaking of his best friend… Penny suddenly poked her head into the kitchen with curious blinking green eyes at her mother; who awkwardly groaned into the endless mass of bills that seemed to touch the ceiling.

"Hey Mom." Penny greeted before cocking her head as she walked behind Marissa with a slow stride. Her eyes probed the endless mountain of stressful papers before placing a hand on her mother's plump shoulder; causing the much older girl to jerk upwards with a light gasp of surprise before turning to look at her daughter Penny. "What are you doing?"

Marissa drew a plump hand along her face almost cartoonishly after looking at her daughter who had once been the biggest star in Hollywood. "Bills, Pen." Marissa groaned before looking at the sheer number of bills that hid the glossy surface of the kitchen table. "Its terrible!" She exclaimed as she took one of the papers in her palms and examined it while Penny took her time to search through the many bills herself.

Penny allowed herself to whistle as she placed one of the very expensive bills down on the table before looking at the very fretful Marissa. "Wow, Mom." She scratched her head lightly before inquiring thoughtfully. "Can you…?"

"Pay them?" Marissa finished with an exhausted sigh as she drew her hand along her face… again. "Most of them but the rest are out of our price range…"

The white dog at her feet was listening intently, pricking a bat-sized ear every now and again when he found something interesting to listen to. From what the two humans were saying, it seemed they were in a bit of a tight squeeze and it looked quite hard to get free of this tough money squeeze. But the former "Dog of Steel" had no idea how to help his two beloved Masters besides lift his big and silvery-haired head from the floor and give them the dog face, the face a certain tough, New York alley cat had taught him.

"_Woof!" _The dog ruffed, taking a sitting position as he placed a firm forepaw on Marissa's knee. Marissa simply smiled sadly down at the beloved house pet before brushing a sandy-skinned hand along his furry head and face.

"Sorry, Bolty." Said Marissa as she withdrew her heavy palm away after giving the dog a well-earned pat. "There isn't much you can do." The older woman turned away from the curious canine to examine the heavy mass of bills again with Penny; who seemed busy searching the envelopes in hopes to find a "diamond."

"Hey!" Penny suddenly shouted, a smile slithering along her pinky lips. "I found a letter from Uncle Milo!"

Marissa left the annoying mass of bills alone for the moment to look questionable at her Penny. Uncle Milo was her brother. He lived in Nome, Alaska. Milo was known for his strangeness and was considered weird among many including his sister herself. "Oh? About what, Pen?"

Penny was messy as she ripped the pale blue envelope open to look at the contents inside and smiled down at the plane tickets within and then the note written in the worst handwriting ever. Penny cleared her throat and unwrinkled the note to read it.

"Dear sister 'o mine! I heard about the mess of trouble you've been in for some time and thought it was time I lent you a hand! Well… a hand so you can spend a few weeks relaxing away from those taxes you tell me about and that home in the farm country. I paid for those two tickets so you can come down to Nome for a vacation. There's lots to do… shopping, watching the sled dog racing and so much more. While you're in Nome, everything from clothes to meals shall be paid off by me. So, see you soon I hope! Love, Uncle Milo."

Bolt was curious now as he looked at the two girls who now examined the note from good old, Uncle Milo. Bolt had met Milo once and he had to say… that man had the magic fingers! He never had such a good belly scratch in _years! _The white pooch lied down as he hid his muzzle in his forepaws; his tail wagging lightly as his tongue drooped from his mouth and onto the wood floor.

"Oh! Mom! Can we go? Please?" Penny begged as she clung tightly to her uncle's note, her eyes beseeching as Marissa looked uncertain. She had to worry about the bills though… but a short vacation couldn't hurt… right? Maybe while there she could find a short-time job to pitch in some money. Since Penny and Bolt's acting career ended, the bills were endless. Marissa chewed her lower lip as she sighed. "I don't know, Pen…"

Penny dropped her arms and sighed. "…okay."

"But." Marissa suddenly interjected as she looked at her drooping little girl. "If this means that much to you… we can go. I'll call Uncle Milo in the morning. You just… get your things ready… alright?"

Penny, without another word, zoomed out the room leaving a dust cloud almost. Bolt by instinct pursued after his beloved girl with loud yaps. He bounded up the many bumps that made up the staircase before stopping at Penny's doorway. He examined the room lightly before following her in with a lick of his chops. The white hound pounced onto the bed and dropped to his belly on the sheets to watch the girl begin to pack. Bolt had a bad feeling about this…


End file.
